Please Stay
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Song-fic to the song 'Please Stay' by Kylie. It's an awesome song and I just had to write this. For my wifey, Nina.


A/N: This idea has been in my head since I bought my latest Kyle CD and I heard the song. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but I have now, so back in my Kylie stage, this is what you get. I'm not really convinced that my writing is very good lately, I'm feeling like it's becoming crappy.

This is dedicated to my wifey, Nina, because she's going to Poland tomorrow and leaving me until Wednesday! *cries* Anyway, this is for you wifey, I hope you enjoy it! Ich liebe dich mein schatz.

Enjoy

* * *

Addison could feel his lips on hers, the passion, the lust, the want, the need. She could feel all. She could feel the tingles that ran through her body from his touch, his hands moving over her soft skin, leaving nothing untouched. His hands roamed her body, peeling her clothes off as she peeled his off, their skin touching. Addison could feel the heat from his body, the softness, the safeness his body offered her. She could feel her bed against her back as he gently lowered her down, his body hovering over hers as he continued to kiss her, a hand running up and down her side while the other supported him.

_I fell in love with you  
The moment that we met  
And till the end of time  
I never will forget  
I lose it every time I'm close to you  
Under your spell you know there's nothing I can do_

Addison moaned softly as they moved together, in perfect sync with each other. It was like they had been doing it for years; that it wasn't their first time together. Their bodies rubbed against each other, creating more lust between them and she could feel herself being drawn into him even more than she already was. She had been hooked from the first moment that they met. As soon as he looked at her with his blue eyes he had taken her heart there and then, whether she wanted him to or not, whether he wanted to or not. Addison was lost in him. She was wrapped around his little finger and neither of them knew it.

Please stay my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
No matter what to no regret  
I'll do all that I can just to get you  
To stay my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
And I don't want to say goodbye  
But who knows where we'll be after tonight

Addison smiled up at him, both of them breathing heavily as they came down from their highs together. Their bodies were still joined, her legs tightly around his waist, one of her hands in his hair, the other on his shoulder while one of his hands rested on her hips, the other on the bed holding him up, not wanting to put too much weight onto her. She moved her hand from his shoulder and tenderly ran her fingers over his cheek, looking into his eyes and he moved his head, pressing his lips to her hand a few times. She smiled, watching him before he pressed his lips back to hers and they kissed sweetly.

There's nothing stopping us  
You don't have to go  
The night is young for us  
There's more we need to know  
I lose it every time I'm close to you  
Under your spell you know there's nothing I can do

He pulled out of her and lay down on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she curled into his side, her head resting on his chest, one of her hands drawing circles on his stomach and he just wanted her. His thumb softly caressed the skin on her hip bone, the covers slightly covering their naked bodies, them gathering warmth from the other. Both of them were too afraid to voice their thoughts and feelings to the other. Too afraid to say in case the other just left and they were once again left hurting. Once again crying for what they couldn't have.

Please stay my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
No matter what to no regret  
I'll do all that I can just to get you  
To stay my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
And I don't want to say goodbye  
But who knows where we'll be after tonight

Addison didn't want him to go. She never wanted him to leave her, but she knew that he would soon get up and go back home, to his own house, live his own life, that didn't involve her by his side and she hated that fact. She curled her body tighter into his, wishing that he didn't go, that by magic he felt the same and stayed. Stayed with her and started a life with her. Addison wanted nothing more than for him to be the one she fell asleep next to at night and woke up next to in the morning. She wanted him to be the one who made love to her, the one she grew old with, the one she had a family with, the one that never left her, the one she would always be with.

I lose it every time I'm close to you  
Under your spell you know there's nothing I can do

She stopped drawing circles on his stomach and moved her head, resting her chin on his chest and just looked at him, taking in his appearance. She took in every little detail, wanting to remember it forever, never wanting to forget what he looked like, what he smelt like, what he tasted like, what he could do to her. She wanted to remember it all. Forever. She wanted him forever.

Please stay my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
No matter what to no regret  
I'll do all that I can just to get you  
To stay my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
And I don't want to say goodbye  
But who knows where we'll be after tonight

Addison watched as he unwrapped his arms from around her, sliding from the bed and beginning to get dressed, saying that he should go. She could feel her heart breaking and she sat up in bed, holding the covers close to her body as he dressed. He couldn't just go. He couldn't just walk out and leave her. She couldn't just let him go but had no idea what to do, what to say.

Addison looked at him and did the only thing she could think of. "Please stay, Pete." She looked at him, watching as he turned back to face her, a small smile on his lips as he walked back over to the bed and kissed her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Please, stay." She whispered again, a hand reaching out and holding onto his. "Please." Addison looked into his eyes, her walls down, her emotions shining there for him to see and Pete leaned forward kissing her again before sliding back in next to her, holding her tightly.

"I won't ever let you go if that's what you want." He whispered and held her, making a promise.


End file.
